Spiked Punch
by Juice95
Summary: What happens when someone spikes the punch at prom? It leads to a VERY interesting night. The kids play truth or Dare. Laughs, smiles, tears, anger, betrayal...and spiked punch!
1. Spiked Punch

"Alright, that was our last song of the evening. Hope everyone enjoyed prom! Have a great rest of the evening. And now to say some final words, Mr. Sweet," announced the DJ.

Mr. Sweet walked on stage, "Thank you. Not to spoil a wonderful evening, but everyone is to go directly back to their house, house owners are aware, and there will be consequences if not followed." Mr. Sweet concluded his warning and walked off stage.

"Aww!" Alfie complained.

Amber walked up to Alfie, "Come on, let's go, the others said they would wait for us, I have to get my purse." Alfie obediently followed Amber. After completing the mission, the duo walked outside.

They saw the others standing there. Fabian and Nina, Mara and Mick, Patricia, Joy, and Jerome.

"Alright, ready to go!" Amber said cheerfully to the others.

"Away!" Alfie shouted, everyone giggled.

The nine walked back to House of Anubis. Fabian and Nina held hands. Mick and Mara held hands. Alfie held Amber's purse. Joy talked to Patricia. Jerome, was alone.

It was an eventful walk. Which started when Fabian said, "Hey, I thought Victor was supposed to be at the house waiting for us, I saw him talking to Mr. Sweet when we left."

"Maybe Trudy will be there," said Mara.

"But she had the night off," Nina reminded Mara and Fabian.

"Well, then it looks as though we don't have to go back." Jerome said, getting a glare from Mara.

"Yes we do! Didn't you hear Mr. Sweet." Mara said.

"Is the little school rep afraid of the dark?" Jerome asked playfully.

"Stop it Clarke," Mick said forcefully. Jerome made an annoyed, mocking face, but stopped. "But Mara, do you fancy going for a walk?" Mick inquired.

"No Mick, we have to follow the rules!"

"What rules?" Alfie said, laughingly.

"I'll walk with you Mick." Amber said flirtingly.

"Don't you dare Campbell, she's mine!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Guys, no one is walking anywhere but back to the house." Fabian said assertively.

"Woah, look at Mr. I-Think-I'm-In-Charge." Mick teased.

"Stop it, Mick."

"Make me."

"Fabian's right Mick, please stop," Mara pleaded.

"Alright, side with him! I Guess you love him, not me."

"Mick! I love you! Not Fabian!"

"Sure." Mick pouted.

"So Joy," Amber said changing the subject, "Are you staying with us tonight?"

"Yup!" Joy exclaimed with excitement.

"Ya! It's a sleep over! We can do each other's nails and hair, and share secrets! It will be so much fun," Amber squealed.

"Ya, it will be a blast," Patricia said sarcastically. Joy agreed.

"Ya, sharing secrets," Nina said, also sarcastic.

Finally the nine made it back to the house. It just so happens Trudy was there.

"Well, it looks like all nine are here, Victor said Joy would be coming, super, now stay here, Victor should be back soon, don't get into trouble, don't go anywhere, love you all, goodnight." With that Trudy left the house, closing and locking the door from the outside. It was her night off after all.

As soon as Trudy left, which was immediately, the fun started. Everyone went off to their rooms to change into some less-fancy clothes.

**Nina and Amber's Room:**

"So, you and Fabian. Finally! Tell me everything!" Amber said.

"Well, he called me beautiful and then we kissed."

"AWWWWW! That's so cute!"

"Cute, how about you and Alfie."

"Ya, but I'm still not sure."

"About what?" Nina asked.

"If he is the one, I think I still like Mick."

"Amber…I really don't know what to tell you. But, I'm ready to go back downstairs, ya want to come?"

"Sure let's go."

**Mara and Patricia's Room, and Joy's for the night:**

"Hey Patricia, do you have some other clothes I could borrow?"

"Ya sure, here ya go." Patricia answered.

"Thanks, so Mara, you and Mick, when did this happen?" Joy inquired.

"Oh, I don't know, I mean, it just sorta happened."

"Speaking of random, how about Fabian and…Nina," Joy said.

"They are so cute together, I'm so glad they finally got together," Mara said.

"Ya except Fabian was mine! Not Nina's!"

"Joy calm down, Fabian will come back to you,"

"How do you know Patricia? You don't!"

"It's Fabian, and Nina. They can't be that perfect."

"That perfect, they aren't perfect at all," Joy declared.

"Wow you two, way to totally dis Nina and Fabian. I'm going downstairs." Mara said, as she left.

"Ready to go Joy?"

"Yup downstairs we go."

And the two girls giggled all the way downstairs.

**Fabian's and Mick's Room:**

"So, you and Nina. Finally mate! Way to be a man!" Mick cheered.

"Mick, shut it."

"Oh, come on Mate, you two are so made for each other."

"How about you and Mara, there."

"What? Oh, Mara, ya she's great. Amazing."

"Sure, she is, you sound so in love."

"Totally." Mick said, but he clearly didn't mean it.

"Well, I'm ready, meet you in the living room." Fabian said, leaving the room. Mick finish changing and went off to meet the others.

**Jerome and Alfie's Room:**

"I can't believe you got away with that," Alfie said amazed.

"Ya well, I'm the best," Jerome responded.

"So this is going to be a very interesting night."

"Look at it this way, young grasshopper, Anubis House is normally crazy, when you throw in spiked punch, things are gonna get way out of hand."

"Speaking of some of the craziness, how's Mara?" Alfie said, clearly implying something.

"She with Mick, like you and Amber."

"Hey thanks for the dress thing by the way. She is in love with me now for totally saving the prom from her.

"No probs, ready to go."

"Yup, Away…" Alfie and Jerome left their room to go to the living room.

**Random Person:** The House of Anubis, alone, on spiked punch. This is going to be one interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! :D<strong>

**I will try and update very, very soon.**

**Please review! (Please, pretty please)**


	2. Truth of Dare?

**Thanks for your great reviews! Hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**And again, please review! :D**

* * *

><p>The punch was just starting to take effect as all nine sat around in the living room, watching TV. Fabian and Nina shared the couch, with Joy. Mick and Mara snuggled in a chair. Amber took the other chair, while Alfie sat on the arm. Patricia and Jerome were on the floor.<p>

"I'm bored," Alfie said, "Let's do something fun."

"Like what?" Patricia questioned.

"How about hide-and-go-seek!" Alfie said loudly.

"In this house, you would never be found, it would be a deadly game," Fabian said.

"What about tag?"

"I am not running," Amber stated.

"A card game?"

"That's childish Alfie," Joy said meanly.

"A board game?"

"We don't have any board games," Jerome said.

"Marco Polo?"

"How do you expect to play that, you need a swimming pool!" exclaimed Mara.

"Well, then how about spin-the-bottle?"

"Absolutely Not," Mick said assertively.

"Truth-or-dare?"

"YA! Let's play that. Me and my friends back home used to play it all the time," Nina said, reminiscing.

"Anyone want to second my brilliant idea?" Alfie asked.

"If my girlfriend says yes, I say yes," Fabian said.

"Sure mate, why not." Mick said.

"Let's play, who want to go first?" Jerome stated.

"I will," Joy said, with an evil grin on her face.

And the fun began...

Joy pick the first victim, "Fabian," fear filled Fabian's face, "Truth or Dare?"

The room went silent. Fabian couldn't decide, whichever one he pick it would not end well. "Dare," Fabian said, and braced for the question.

"Snog me." Everyone in the room was shocked. Joy sat there with a smug smile on her face. Nina was confused.

"Snog?" Nina asked.

"Americans," Joy muttered, rolling her eyes.

"It means kiss," Amber explained.

"You will not kiss her!" Nina shouted.

"He has to, that's the point of the game." Alfie said.

"Maybe we shouldn't play this," Mara said.

"Just snog Joy, you've done it before," Patricia said.

"When did you kiss her?" Nina asked.

"Fabian used to be _MY_ boyfriend, not yours." Joy explained.

"I broke up with her right before summer last year, it's done, it's over, I don't like her, I like you Nina."

"Well, Fabian is _MY _boyfriend now," Nina yelled, addressing Joy. Then she turned to Fabian, "and I don't care who you like, you're not kissing Joy!" Nina said.

"Woah, this is interesting. Glad we played this game!" Mick said happily, Alfie and Jerome agreed.

"Mick, shut up and be nice, would you?" Mara said.

"Mara just," but Mick's voice trailed off.

"So are you gonna snog Joy, or not?" Jerome asked.

Fabian leaned over to Joy, and kissed her. It was an extremely quick peck, but made a lot of damage.

"I CAN NOT believe you just did that!" Nina screamed.

"Nina, it's just a game, the snog meant nothing, calm down."

"Word of advice Fabian, telling a girl to calm down, just makes it worse," Jerome imputed.

"Thank's Jerome, way to be helpful!" Fabian practically yelled as Jerome.

"I don't care what it meant, you souldn't have done it!"

"Can we please just get on with the game?" Patricia asked, somehow bored.

"Fine," Nina said, getting up and moving across the room the room away from Fabian. She went to sit down on the floor when she saw Joy batting her eyelashes at Fabian, and realized she had just left them alone on the couch. Nina went back to the couch, and angrily, silently sat in between Joy and Fabian.

When Nina sat back on the couch, Alfie said, "Fabian, it's your turn."

Nina was upset with Fabian, Fabian was upset with Joy, Joy was extremely happy, Patricia was bored, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome couldn't wait to see where this would go, and Amber and Mara just hope they would somehow be able to stay out of the drama, as Fabian took his turn.

"Alright, ummm…, Mick, truth or dare,"

"Truth, mate," Mick said oddly confidant.

"Who's a better snogger, Amber or Mara?"

Amber and Mara waited in suspense for the answer. "Amber."

"Yes!" Amber squealed.

"EXCUSE ME! Mick I'm your girlfriend, not Amber! If you want her, why did you ask me to the prom?" Mara was outraged.

"Look, I like you, Mara, a lot. Amber is just a better snogger."

"Dude, you don't say something like that," Jerome laughed.

"Jerome your being so helpful today!" Fabian said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should see just how good a snogger Amber is," Alfie said. He then proceeded to snogging Amber. Mick's face grew red.

"Cut it out Alfie!" Mick shouted.

Alfie angrily shouted, "She my date!" at the same time Amber happily shouted, "You still like me!"

This was followed by Mara bursting into tears and screaming at Mick, "You DO like Amber! You BITCH! How could you!"

"OMG, Mara just swore." Jerome said amazed.

Mick tried to comfort Mara, but she jumped off his lap, bolted upstairs, ran into her room, and slammed the door shut, loudly.

"Well, it should be a fun night in our room," Patricia said to Joy.

"Thanks Fabian," Mick said, glaring at Fabian.

"Hey, thank Joy for pick me and ruining my life too," Fabian said defensively.

"Well it was Alfie's idea," Joy said not wanting to take the blame.

"Ya, but you all went along with it," Alfie said defending himself.

"Who cares, let's get on with it, Mick it's your turn." Jerome said, waiting in anticipation to see where this was gonna go next.

Nina was still upset with Fabian, Fabian was still upset with Joy, Joy still was extremely happy, Mick was upset with Fabian, Amber was over the moon, Mara was balling her eyes out, Patricia hoped she would be able to get some sleep tonight, Alfie was angry at Mick, and Jerome couldn't wait to see where this would go, as Mick took his turn.

"Alright then Amber, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, no Dare, no Truth, no…um…truth, I pick truth.

"Who do you like better, Alfie or me?"

Alfie got up, and punched Mick in the face.


	3. To Drink or Not To Drink

**THanks for the reviews! For the many of you requesting...more Patricia!**

**Short, but expect a update soon.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

Alfie got up, and punched Mick in the face.

"Alfie! Stop it!" Amber screamed, as Jerome leapt up to restrain Alfie, Nina almost passed out because of the blood, and Fabian left room saying, "I'll go get some bandages."

Alfie stopped, he had only gone for one punch anyways, "Amber's mine," Alfie said to Mick, "back off."

Mick stood there in shock holding his bleeding nose, glaring at Alfie. "Let's let Amber choose," was his response.

"Do I have to?" Amber complained.

"Yes, answer the question," Patricia said finally interested.

"I don't want to."

"You have to," Patricia said.

"Jerome, I don't think the punch is working," Alfie said.

"Oh, for you it's working very well," Jerome said proudly.

"What do you mean?" Joy asked concerned.

"Nothin-" Jerome started to talk, but Alfie cut him off, "Jerome spiked the punch at the prom." Jerome tried to get Alfie to shut up, but he wouldn't.

"You did what?" Fabian shouted, as he carried in bandages.

"Great timing Fabian," Jerome said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"And you got away with it?" Amber asked astound.

"Absolutely." Jerome said.

"Well, if the punch didn't work, we can make it work." Patricia suggested.

"What do you mean," Joy asked, though she was pretty sure she knew what Patricia.

"Let's drink, there's a wine cabinet in the basement, the key's in Victor's office."

"Absolutely not! We are NOT drinking!" Fabian said as he started tending to Mick's nose.

"Why not!" Patricia complained, "No one's here, we'll be fine. They said we had to go home. They never said we could drink once we got back."

"No! And Mick your nose isn't broken, just badly bruised, you'll be fine." Fabian said.

"You are so luck Lewis! If my nose was broken you woul-"

"Ya but your nose isn't broken, your fine. So stop acting like a big baby." Amber said. Mick sat back down.

"So, are we gonna drink or not?" Patricia asked, "It would make this game a lot more interesting."

"NO!" Fabian stood his ground.

Patricia stood up and walked over to Fabian, "How about we vote, Mr. Rutter, it's a democracy after all. If the people want to drink, they get to drink. Majority rules, so you need five to win. I'll even help you out, and give you Mara's vote."

"Maybe I should go ask Mara to make sure that's what she would vote for," Jerome suggested.

"Clarke, if anyone is going to check on Mara, it will be me." Mick said defensively. "She's mine." Jerome was clearly hurt, but managed to make it seem like nothing, rolling his eyes.

But there was no way Mick was gonna go see Mara, she hated his guts. So, Mick stayed where he was, and Mara was left alone, upstairs, still balling her eyes out.

Fabian turned back to Patricia, "Sounds fair, but you're going down Ms. Williamson."

"Alright, but if I win, you can't tell anyone we drank, got it," Patricia said turning back to Fabian.

"Won't be a problem, because you won't win," Fabian said, extremely smug.

"Fabian, you _really _think a bunch of high schoolers aren't gonna want to drink? And I thought you were smart." Patricia smirked at Fabian, and then addressed the room as a whole, "Alright, so, show of hands, who wants to drink?"

Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Mick, and Amber raised their hands. After Nina survey who was raising their hands, she raised hers too.

"Nina! I thought you were better than that," Fabian said astound.

"I will vote for whatever you and, it," Nina said referencing to Joy, "don't vote for."

Joy smile, she had won, Fabian was hers, or at least she thought so. Fabian, on the other hand was devastated, but he turned back to the problem at hand.

"And who doesn't want to drink?" Fabian asked, already knowing he had lost.

Joy and Fabian raised their hands, plus Mara makes 3 votes.

"Well, sorry, but it looks like I won. If you don't mind I'm gonna go get the key now." Patricia said in her most Patricia-like way.

Patricia walked upstairs. She went to open Victor's door, but it was locked. "Really Victor!" Patricia as she climbed through the openings into Victor's office. It wasn't until Patricia walked over to the key box that she realized she didn't have the key to open it.

After looking around, and looking around, and looking around, Patricia admitted defeat. There would be no drinking. Patricia sighed and solemnly walked downstairs.

"Where's the drinks?" Mick asked concerned.

"I forgot Victor locks the key box, there will be no drinks," Patricia said sadly.

"What!" Alfie exclaimed upset and shocked.

"So that means who's the winner?" Fabian asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh shut it Rutter!"

"Well, if there's no drinks, let's get back to the game," Joy said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Amber the question was to you, Alfie or Mick?"

"And yes Amber, you have to answer," Patricia said annoyed that her plan hadn't worked.

Amber looked from Alfie to Mick, back to Alfie, then to Mick. "I like-

**Who should Amber like? Can you tell I haven't decided and kept beating around the bush?**

**Review, and tell me who Amber should like. Thanks!**


	4. Pink Sparkles

**Sorry for no updates, been SUPER busy. I could go into all the detail, but I don't want to bore you to death.**

**So, who does Amber like? Let's find out!**

"I like...I like Alfie, sorry Mick." Amber said refusing to make eye contact the Mick. Alfie was extremely excited, he jumped for joy, then sat back down when he realize Mick was glaring at him. Mick stood up and continued to glare at Alfie.

"Hey, ah, no hard feeling, right?" Alfie said as he braced for Mick's fist to be implanted into his nose.

"F-this game, it's stupid and dumb. I'm out." Mick said as he stormed out of the room, into his own and slammed the door shut, clearly upset and annoyed.

As soon as the door shut, Alfie started hopping and jumping and skipping around.

"Yup, the punch is really working for ya, Alfie," Jerome muttered.

"Sit down!" Amber said, trying to control her boyfriend, it worked.

"2 down, 7 to go," Joy muttered.

"Amber it's your turn," Jerome said, but it was clear his mind was elsewhere.

"Okay, Patricia truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Awwww, please pick truth!"

"No, Dare,"

"Awww, but I had an awesome question!"

"Now I am most defiantly _not _picking dare."

"Fine, let me think of a dare." A thinking face overtook Amber, suddenly a smile lit up Amber's face. "Come with me," Amber said, standing up, and walking to the doorway.

Patricia cautious stood up, "Where?"

"I dare you to come put on one of my dresses!" Amber squealed, with a huge grin on her face.

Everyone started to laugh. Patricia groaned.

"Patricia, and Pink, there are like antonyms!" Alfie shouted.

Patricia slowly started walked toward the doorway and upstairs.

When Patricia was about halfway up the stairs Alfie shouted, "You have to," and everyone started giggling widely. Patricia looked back and caught the huge grin on everyone, including Jerome's face. Patricia to groan once again, but she did pick up her speed to get away from the laughter.

Upstairs, Amber was already digging through her closet to find the most sparkly and pink dress she could find. She finally one it, it was all pink and all sparkles. "Here, wear this!" Amber said handing it to Patricia.

Patricia scrunched her face up, "Ew, this is hideous!"

"But you have to wear, so hurry up and come back downstairs!" Amber said all excited. Patricia just made a face at Amber. Amber left the room and squealed all the way downstairs. Leaving Patricia alone, with the pink sparkly dress. _Kill me now! _Patricia thought.

Patricia went across the hall to the bathroom to change. Once she had the dress on, she looked at herself in the mirror. _This is AWFUL! There is no black! It's all Pink, and Sparkly! _Then Patricia got an idea. She walked over to open her door, but it was locked. _Mara!_ Patricia thought.

"Mara, open up this door right now!" Patricia yelled as she banged on the door. She heard a scuffling sound inside, the lock click. Mara opened the door, and from what Patricia could tell, she looked terrible. Her eyes were all red and puff, her makeup had run down her face, her hair was a mess, and her heart was broken.

"What?" Mara utter. Her voice was very unstable, she was on the verge of tear, still. _How can a person cry so much? You have to run out of tears eventually! _Patricia thought, but didn't say. She didn't want to be mean.

"I have a fashion emergency Mara! Wow I'd never thought I would say that. Have you seen my black leggings? Oh, here they are." Patricia said as she put them on. "So, Mar, you oaky?"

"Fine," Mara grumbled.

"You blew up downstairs. Look, I don't know If you would even want to come back downstairs, but Mick left, so if you want to come downstairs it won't be as awkward." Patricia said kindly as she threw on some bracelets.

"Thanks," Mara sadly grumbled.

"Mar-," but Patricia was cut off by Amber screaming, "HURRY UP PATRICIA!"

Patricia started over, "Mar, I have to go downstairs, but come back and join the party, ya? It would be fun." And with that Patricia set off downstairs.

Everyone burst into laughter when Patricia entered the room. Well everyone, except Jerome. Jerome was amazed, he thought Patricia looked wonderful. He was shocked. He was in awe. He snapped out of it before, he hoped, anyone noticed, and started laughing along with the rest of them.

"Nice dress," Aflie giggled.

"Oh shut it, would ya?" Patricia said, rather rudely. "Okay, so it's my turn now. Joy, Truth or Dare?"

"Oooo Joy, truth or dare? Big decision." Alfie said.

"Alfie! Shut! Up!" Jerome said amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Alright," Joy said, getting back to the game, "I pick truth."

"What was-"

**I will try and update soon, but I have a SUPER busy weekend.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**:D**


	5. 9 Down, None To Go

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

"What was-" but Patricia was interrupted.

"Make it awful," Nina said. "Horrible, mean, cruel, terrible, heartless." Nina was still upset that Fabian and Joy had kissed. She glared at Joy.

A smile grew on Patricia's face as she changed her question. No one was going to insult her best friend and get away with it. Not even if they just saved her best friends life. Patricia sat there in her pink sparkly dress and asked the question, in an evil voice, that would do so much damage, "Joy, what's ya favorite cookie?"

Nina face grew with rage, angry, hatred. Everyone was shocked.

"Aw, that's not a personal question," Alfie said sadly. "That a lame question."

"Chocolate chip," Joy replied smugly.

"Oh, I love chocolate chip!" Alfie said happily, and Jerome pretended to hit his head against the wall.

"Note to self, don't get Alfie drunk." But no one heard him. The voice of Nina screaming masked Jerome's.

Nina was furious and Patricia, at Joy, and Fabian, at…everything that had happened this night. "I hate you Patricia," Nina said before burst into tears and stormed out of the room, upstairs, and into her.

"3 down, 6 to go," Joy said, continuing her count.

"Oh, no one cares Joy!" Fabian said fed up. Nina hated her, and now she was gone, leaving him sitting alone on the couch with Joy. Now that Nina was gone, what was the point of staying and playing the game that broke him and his girlfriend apart. There was no point, he decided. "And by the way, I never thanked you for ruining my life Joy! And Patricia, you too!" Fabian shouted, as he stormed out of the room, and into his, slamming the door.

Now, only Joy, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, and an awkward silence remained.

"Awkward," Alfie said, breaking the silence.

"Well," Joy said, "4 down, 5 to go. And it's my turn, so I pick," Joy scanned to room to decide her next victim. "Jerome, why you haven't had a question yet," Joy said kindly, but it was clear there was evil underneath it.

"Dare," Jerome said. He always picked dare, afraid of what he might have to admit if he picked truth. He kept his life a secret and wanted it to stay that way. However, it really didn't matter because he was clearly over with the game.

Joy dared Jerome, "Make Fabian come back and play."

"JOY!" Amber shouted.

"What?" Joy asked innocently.

"Fabian is _Nina's_ boyfriend, not yours!" Amber said, defending her friend. Joy was starting to get on her nerves too.

"No, Fabian was mine first, and he will always be mine! I don't care what kind of stupid 'dibs' this…," Joy tried to think of a word that would describe what she thought of Nina, "this goody-two-shoes Nina girl thinks she has on my Fabian, but Fabian is mine not Nina's or ANY ONE ELSE'S!" Joy screamed.

"Ohhh, someone jealous," Alfie said.

"I am not jealous, Fabian is mine!"

"I will never be yours Joy! Not in a million, or a billion or a trillion years! WE! ARE! OVER!" Fabian said angrily, standing his ground, by the doorway.

"Oh, Fabian, what are you doing back here?" Joy asked flirty, flipping her hair like Fabian didn't just hear her being obsessed with, and overly protective of, him.

"I came back to get my cell phone, which I left on the table," Fabian said as he walked over and got his cell phone. "When I overheard you saying lies about me."

Joy's face went white, how dare Fabian insult her, they were made for each other.

"Joy I am not yours, and because of you, I am no long Nina's. I am a free man, and you need to accept that or get out, because I am not living with someone who is crazily obsessed with me." Fabian put Joy in her place, keeping his calm, while Joy lost hers.

"Fabian, I," Joy said, looking around, trying to figure out what to say, while blinking back tears. "I a-am, F-Fabian, I am s-so sorry." Joy tried not to cry.

"Good night, and hopeful goodbye." Fabian said, as he walked back to his room, hopeful that Joy would be out of his life forever.

As soon as Fabian left, Joy started crying. It wasn't full of angry or sadness, but of despair. Patricia tried to comfort her.

"Come on, Joy, let's go upstairs." Patricia and Joy rose. Patricia was upset that Fabian had just insulted her best friend. Just sent her into a spiral of depression. But at the same time she was happy, because soon, hopefully, Joy would finally be over Fabian, and Patricia could go on living her life, without having to gossip about Fabian's love life 24-7. Thank God! But Patricia was still very upset about her friend.

Patricia and a weeping Joy climbed the stairs. In their room, Mara was still awake, but not crying. Patricia changed out of her pink dress into more Patricia-like clothes and her and Mara tried to comfort Joy. Eventually Mara had enough, and went to go see Nina.

Back downstairs…the game was getting…well, see for yourself…

Back downstairs, there were only three left, Jerome, Alfie, and Amber. Amber and Alfie still shared the chair, Jerome moved the couch and carried on 'the count'.

"Well, 6 down, 3 to go." Jerome said tiredly. He had no idea what time it was, late, or maybe early, he had no idea.

"Um, well, I guess it's Jerome's turn then," Amber said, tiredly, but not tired enough to give up the game and go upstairs to meet 3 crying girls and Patricia. Amber put her head on Alfie shoulder, exhausted.

"Alfie," Jerome chose, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, no wait, truth." Alfie didn't usually pick truth, he liked doing the dares. When he accomplished them it made him feel manly, but Jerome was the king of Dares, and his dares were usually do a death defying stunt, so Alfie chose truth.

"Who do you like better, Amber, or Victoria Beckham?"

"Oh, tough question, well, I guess, um, I don't know that is a tough question." Alfie said, unsure of which one he would chose.

"Is she…like dead or something?" Jerome asked, motioning toward Amber, wondering why she wasn't angry or upset that her boyfriend wouldn't chose her.

Alfie checked, "Not dead, just asleep. I'm gonna bring her up to bed, and then I think I'll hit the hay myself," Alfie said, as he gracefully swooped the sleeping Amber up and carried her upstairs.

Jerome was amazed that Alfie could do that, stunned.

Alfie carried Amber upstairs and into her room. Mara had fallen asleep on Nina's bed, and Nina was on the floor. Alfie placed Amber on her bed, covered Nina with a blanket, and turned off the lights.

Being the chivalrous man he was currently being, Alfie check on Patricia and Joy, Patricia was in her own bed, Joy was in Mara. Alfie turned off the light and walked downstairs.

As Alfie was upstairs, Jerome was downstairs. Jerome sat in the living all alone. "8 down, 1 to go," Jerome muttered as he got up walked to his room. He could hear Mick snoring away in his room, along with Fabian. Jerome went into his room and went to bed, he was so tired he didn't even turn on the light, or change out of his tux. The second his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

Alfie walked downstairs to an empty living room. Alfie had suddenly become Earth's BFF and decided to turn off the living room light as well. As he walked over to the light switch, he couldn't wait to walk over to his room, and go straight to bed. Sleep was exactly what he need right now.

As Alfie flipped the switch, and turned the light out in the living room, which had been the site of many laughs, many tears, much anger, and much change that night, he felt like it was his duty to end 'the count.'

As he flipped the switched, Alfie whispered,

"9 down, none to go."

**This is the last chapter. I know your sad :(**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Thank's for reading!**


End file.
